Devimon
Devimon, known as Darkmon in Japanese version, is one of the many antagonists in the Digimon universe. He serves as the main antagonist for the first twleve (thirteen, if one counts his appearance after death) episodes in the Digimon Adventure anime. He is the Digidestined’s first arch-nemesis. Devimon is also a minor antagonist in Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Fusion. Devimon is a Champion Digimon, although a very powerful one, rivaled only by Angemon. He is a jet-black demon with horns and red eyes and two wings with holes in them. He always has the recurring Mark of Evil symbol on his chest. When he fights the DigiDestined in giant form, his wings spread out like VenomMyotismon's. History ''Digimon Adventure 01'' Devimon discovered the Black Gears and implanted them in good Digimon to turn them evil. Victims included Meramon, Andromon, Monzaemon, Unimon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Whamon, and Drimogemon. The most notable of his victims was Leomon; while Leomon and Ogremon were fighting, Devimon commanded them to work for him. It took little convincing to get Ogremon on his side; however, Leomon was good so he refused to work for Devimon, until Devimon used the Touch of Evil to brainwash Leomon, turning him evil. As the Digidestined were inside the imaginary hotel (created by Devimon), Devimon prepares his henchmen to attack the Digidestined. Tai and Agumon were eventually cornered by Ogremon and the brainwashed Leomon, and also came face to face with Devimon. Devimon used his power to break File Island apart and scatter it all over the sea. After Leomon was freed from the Black Gear, he attacked Devimon, saving the Digidestined from their falling deaths. While Leomon helps Tai and Agumon escape from Devimon, the demon brainwashed Leomon again. After fighting off several Digimon, most of them victims of the Black Gears, the Digidestined (minus Joe and Sora) fought Leomon at Primary Village, where Leomon was attacked by more Black Gears, making him bigger and stronger. But they drove all the evil out with their Digivices. Leomon told them that the only way to restore File Island to normal was to defeat Devimon. Naturally, the Digidestined chose to attack him. Back at his secret Castle atop Infinity Mountain, Devimon absorbed Ogremon and all the Black Gears, transforming into a much bigger form. Although they were able to get some shots in, Devimon gained the advantage over all of them, using powers of pure evil. Leomon was sent flying far away by Ogremon, who kept on jumping out of Devimon's chest. Devimon eventually turned to TK, whose Digimon Patamon had not participated in the fight due to his inability to Digivolve. It was said that the smallest Digidestined would destroy him, so Devimon tried to crush TK but Patamon jumped in front of him and was caught in Devimon's fist. However, it was at that moment that Patamon Digivolved into Angemon. In the classic angel vs devil battle, Angemon knocked Ogremon out of Devimon and put all his power into a Hand of Fate attack, which he used to destroy Devimon. Angemon appeared to be destroyed as well, but de-digivolved into a Digi-egg. The next time he became Angemon again was to fight the even more sinister Myotismon. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' When the Digimon Emperor extracts DNA from Digimon to make Kimeramon, he enters the Dark Whirlpool, where he finds the broken remains of Devimon (who is said to have created the Whirlpool) and absorbs him, ignoring his warning that he cannot control the power of darkness. The Dark Whirlpool is believed to be caused by Devimon. Devimon's voice continues to taunt the Digimon Emperor, and his influence causes Kimeramon to rebel against him, but he is once again destroyed when Magnamon obliterates Kimeramon. The exact nature of his reappearance is unclear. It could be that, like Wizardmon and Myotismon, he became a ghost after his death and haunted the ocean, creating the whirlpool via the powers of darkness. It is also possible that the Dark Whirlpool leads to the Dark Area (Digimon hell), and Devimon somehow opened the portal from within (supported by the ghostly apparitions appearing in the whirlpool). ''Digimon Adventure tri. Future When the Digimon Emperor summon Devimon to attack MagnaAngemon. ''Digimon Fusion In Digimon Fusion, an army of Devimon served one of the Dark Generals; NeoMyotismon, along with his female version, LadyDevimon. they along with the army of LadyDevimon were absorbed by NeoMyotismon so NeoMyotismon could become NeoMyotismon Darkness Mode. Personality A Fallen Angel type Digimon who wraps his body in jet-black clothes. He was originally a pro-brilliant Angemon, but soon the space of the Digital World became distorted, and he fell into the newly-formed Dark Area and became the demonic Digimon we see today. On his chest is embodied greatly a Mark of Evil, proof of his wicked wellbeing. He has a cunning and brutal nature, but he is also very superior and intelligent. It is said that should you be influenced into staring at his shining crimson-red eyes, he will control your mind. His special attack is "Death Claw", which stretches out his elasticized arms fully and stabs them into the opponent's heart. Victims of the Black Gears *Andromon *Centarumon *Drimogemon *Frigimon *Leomon *Meramon *Mojyamon *Monzaemon *Unimon *Whamon *Evil Leomon Attacks *'The Touch of Evil' (Death Claw in Japanese version) *'Evil Wing' (Razor Wing in Japanese version) *'Hell Contract' *'Death Hand' Quotes Trivia *Devimon's rookie form is Impmon, or DemiDevimon. *Devimon, Ultimate form is Myotismon, NeoDevimon, or SkullSatamon. *Devimon can DNA Digivolve with Kabuterimon to form Kimeramon. *Devimon is the dark form of Angemon. *He was voiced by Tom Wyner in the English version of the anime. *He was voiced by the late Kaneto Shiozawa in the Japanese version of the anime, who previously voiced Eis Shenron in the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT. *Devimon is the male counterpart of LadyDevimon **He is also the humanoid counterpart of MarineDevimon and Devidramon. *He is shown in the intro of the first half of Season 1, but shortly after his death, he is replaced by Myotismon, who has been shown in the new intro of the second half of the season, during which Tai's sister Kari is involved. *On WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Digimon Villains, Devimon was listed as #6. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Demon Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Giant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Aristocrats Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors Category:Satan Category:Brutes Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supervillains Category:Genderless Category:Satanism Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased